Need You Now: A Klaine fic
by dadiva18
Summary: Slight spoilers for 2x14. Post-Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza. How Blaine got to Kurt's house and in his bed. In between the party and Burt finding Blaine. Title Based off lyrics "I'm a little drunk and I need you now" Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am out of my dry spell! The creative juices are flowing again and its all thanks to Drunk!Blaine. This inspired me to make a fic between the party and Burt finding Blaine in Kurt's bed. I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the actors. If it was the case, Darren Criss would be in MY bed and not Kurt's. ;)**

_Don't you want me baby?_ Rachel and Blaine sings to the crazy applause from the rest of the group. I politely applauded with the rest. All I want is this crazy night to be over. It could not get any more horrible. I am completely sober and yet I feel like a depressed drunk at a bar.

I hear Rachel's obnoxious drunk laughter and I look over in time to see Blaine back up and fall down backwards off the stage, almost hitting his head on the ground.

"Okay!" I say, standing up. "I think _that_ is our cue to leave. It's getting late." I say, looking at the clock, getting close to hitting 2am.

"But Kuuuuurrrrrttttt," Rachel slurs. "You can't go yet! I want to-" she belches a loud belch "sing another song with Blaine. Plllllleeeeeaaassseeee?" She stumbles over to me, already walking him towards the stairs.

"Maybe another time Rachel. Blaine has to drive back home in the morning. I want to him at least get some form of sleep." I tell her.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Blaine drunkenly responds. He stumbles over to the table where Rachel's phone. He picks it up and starts pressing buttons on it. "Here-here is my number. Next time you have a party, call me." he presses more buttons. "I-I am texting myself so I can get your number, okay?"

"Okayyy." Rachel says stumbling over, then giving both Blaine and I a hug and a sloppy kiss, me on the cheek and another one on the lips for Blaine. She awkwardly goes over to Finn and gives him a small hug. I motion for Finn to come with us. As I slowly get Blaine up the stairs I hear Rachel yell "Call meeee!" over the music and the still partying group. We get up and out to the driveway. I reach into my jacket and toss Finn the keys to my car.

"Here. Drive my car, I trust you. I need to get Blaine's car to our house as well, so I will drive it. See you at the house?"

"Yeah, Kurt." Finn says walking over to the car. "Are you sure you-"

"Yeah, I will be fine-"

"Yes you arrrrreeeeee…" Blaine slurs as they walk towards Blaine's car, Kurt fiddling through his jacket pockets for the keys. "Oooohhh…not yet babe…" Blaine coos into his ear, grabbing one of his hands. Kurt pulls away. If it were any other situation (aka: Blaine NOT drunk), he would be turned on, but it is not the case.

"Blaine, I am just trying to get your keys." I say finally finding them and unlocking, so I can help him in.

"See you at the house." Finn says, pulling out.

"Please be careful!" I say before he pulls out and starts driving towards our house.

I get in Blaine's car, make sure he is buckled in and myself before I start and pull out. I decide that talking is NOT a good idea right now. I will speak to him when he is less…_inebriated_.

"Kurt. Hey Kuuurrrrttt…" Blaine slurs, looking over at me about halfway to my house.

"Yes, Blaine." I say flatly. I know whatever he says just to throw away, because, well, he's drunk.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"What?" I say, confused.

"I'm sorry Kurt. So, so, soooooo sorry Kurt…" he says.

"For what? Getting drunk? It's fine. I had it planned out, don't worry." I say, glancing over at him while looking back at the road ahead of me.

"No Kurt, not that. I am so sorry Kurt, so sorry, really sorry Kurt…" he murmurs some more.

"Blaine, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying, just- just relax. We are almost at my house." I say.

"I'm sorry Kurt. It should have been you…It should have been, I'm so sorry…" Blaine says and keeps murmuring some variation of that all the way to my house.

I get to the house and pull in, Finn waiting for me outside my car, to my relief, in one piece. While, I trust him, I still get scared over my baby. I kill the engine and unbuckle Blaine and myself while Finn walks over to the passenger's seat to get him out. Blaine looks up at him.

"So…so _tall_! Hey-hey can do- do me a favor, Finn?" Blaine slurs. "Can you tell Kurt that I'm sorry, like really, _really_ sorry?" Blaine asks, looking up at Finn. He looks over at me and I give him a look and mouth _just play along_.

"Uh, yeah, sure dude, I will tell him that." Finn says. He and Blaine walks over to me slowly.

"Look, here's Kurt. You can tell him yourself okay?" Finn says, handing Blaine to me.

"Okay. Kurt. Hey-hey Kurt?" Blaine says, voice rising volume each word. I start to get afraid that he will wake up the neighbors.

"Shhhhh! You can tell me when we get inside and in my room okay Blaine?" I ask quietly. He looks over at me with those large, puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." he says.

"Now until I say so, stay quiet okay?" I ask him, slightly desperate.

"Like a game? I love games!" Blaine says.

"Yes! Like a game Blaine. We're gonna play The Quiet Game. Whoever can stay the quietest until we get to my room wins okay?" I ask.

"Oh okay. Start now!" he says before shutting up.

"Okay Kurt, I have to get back, cause I did promise Puck that I would drive him home." Finn says. "Will you be okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. Use my SUV, just be careful okay?" I say, making my way towards the door.

"Always, bro." Finn says getting back in. I hear the car pull out as I quietly open and close the door. Blaine slightly stumbles as he steps up, and does a small snort in laughter, but I give him a look and he shuts up right away.

Surprisingly we get to my room in silence. I close the door and let go of him, who immediately flops on the bed.

"Did I win?" he says, looking up at the ceiling. I get to the bathroom to get into my pajamas and to do my pre-bedtime face routine.

"Yes. Yes you did Blaine." I say, I hear a satisfied sigh and ruffling of covers. I get into my pajamas and sit down to do my moisturizing routine.

"Kurt? Kurt can I say something?" Blaine asks.

"Yes Blaine?" I ask, rubbing the soap on my face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry Kurt, just, soooo sorry."

"That's okay Blaine." I say washing the soap off and grabbing a towel.

"No, no it's not Kurt, no it's not. It should have been you." he slurs.

"Uh huh," I say drying my face.

"I should have kissed you Kurt. Not Rachel, you." Blaine says, soundly surprisingly sober. I look up at the mirror in front of me, my face dry from wiping it off. I stand up and put the towel in the hamper.

"Oh…" I say.

"I'm sorry. It should have been you, I want to." Blaine says as I walk out my bathroom.

"Really?" I ask. I know that he's drunk, but I just want to know. That part of me can't wait until the morning.

"Yeah." Blaine says. He sloppily stands up off my bed and walks over to me.

"Ever since our conversation on Valentine's Day, I have been thinking about kissing you. Well, no. It was before that." he says approaching me with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Before that?" I ask him, him inching closer.

"That day that you asked me for help and I came to McKinley," Blaine starts. "when you said that you never been kissed, I kinda wanted to kiss you then." He inches closer and lifts up my chin, already looking up at him slightly. I didn't want to look him in the eyes, because I knew that I would be sucked in. But his hand lifting up my face forcd me to look into those eyes. They are still slightly glossy because of the alcohol, but I still see the same Blaine that I am in love with.

"Ever since?" I ask, almost in a whisper.

"Still do." Blaine asks, dipping his head towards mine. I can feel his breath on my lips, I want to so badly…

But then I remember.

He's drunk.

I look up at him, about to kiss me, and I just pull away.

"No." I say. He looks at me with this defected look.

"You're drunk. It would not count. Sober up first, and _then_ we'll talk. Get some sleep." I say as I push him back towards my bed. I gather up a few pillows and a blanket and lay down on my small couch.

"Why-why are you there?" Blaine asks.

"Well, you're sleeping there. I'll sleep here, it's fine." I say, turning off the light. I close my eyes, knowing very well that it will not work. His words reeling in my head.

"Kurt, I can't sleep." Blaine complains. I groan as I fling the blanket off and get off the couch. I walk over to my bed, the moon and the streetlight from the window lighting the way.

"What would you like me to do, Blaine?" I ask. I really can not take enough of Drunk!Blaine and want the old Blaine back.

In the small light I see him clear off the covers on the empty sign of my bed and he pats it.

"Please? We don't have to do anything, just…it will make it easier for me to sleep please?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I say before grabbing my pillows and walking over to the other side of my bed, getting in.

"There. Better?" I ask. I feel him roll over as I put on the covers. I feel him inch closer to me in the bed. No more than a few minutes later I hear slight snores from the other side, so I start giving into exhaustion. Just as I feel myself drift off, I feel an arm wrap around my waist and him rolling flush against me. While it feels nice, I should tell him to get off. I prepare to do so, but then I hear, almost a whisper:

"I love you Kurt."

My heart skips a beat. Did he mean it? Was it the alcohol still talking? Or was he actually being truthful. I mean , he says that he does not want to screw it up and I don't want to either, so should I deny it, play along, or just pretend that it does not happen?

But then those thoughts disappear. I feel his head snuggle against the back of my neck and I smile. I guess I can let it slide for tonight. Feeling the warmth of him against me, him lightly snoring against my back, my eyes start to droop. I can get used to this.

"I love you too Blaine." I barely whisper as I let myself give in to slumber…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! First of all, thank you for your alerts, and favorites! It makes me happy. A lot of you asked (through the alerts) to continue, so I am. Here is chapter two, and there is one more after this. I do have to warn you that I am _very_ busy college Junior who happens to live- I mean work in the theater, so when chapter three will come around, I am not sure so please be patient.**

**If you want, follow me on Tumblr! I follow back! It's the same username as this.**

**Yet again, this is unbeta'ed so I apologize for any typos this may have.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters. It is all the work of Ryan, Brad, and Ian. If I did own it, I would be on the show and would already be married to Darren Criss.**

_Yep, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me Rachel. Can you hold my spot in line? I need to use the restroom._ Blaine says before leaving. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I stand up and approach Rachel to comfort her, and to my surprise, she was happy about and left in a fury with a kiss on my cheek to my confusion. Whatever. So I take off my jacket and leave it on my chair, calling dibs on our table as I get in line and get Blaine's medium drip. I just sit at the table with a stirrer and 4 sugar packets when Blaine returns from the bathroom. He says a "thanks" and prepares his coffee and takes a sip. I just sit there, waiting for someone to start. We really have not talked since the fight we had before.

"Just say it Kurt." Blaine says, taking a sip.

"Say what?" I ask.

"I told you so." he says, with a slightly defeated tone. A smile curls at the edges of my mouth.

"I will not say it." I say. "You figured it out by yourself. I respected you to do that." I say, looking at him. He looks up from his coffee to me with those eyes. It was like a few nights ago when he looked into my eyes before he tried to kiss me.

"Thanks." he says with a small, lopsided smile. We continue our conversation, like nothing happened, talking about school and impending Regionals.

As we keep talking, I wished that he remembered what happened. Before he left my house, he told me that he does not remember anything after singing with Rachel. However, I just take it as an omen, and been trying to forget it myself. I wish I could though. Did he really mean it when he said _I love you_? On the bright side then, we do not have to talk about that awkward topic. So maybe it's a good thing he doesn't remember.

Weeks go by and we gat back into a normal pattern. Rehearsing for Regionals, hanging out, like nothing has happened. It was nice to not worry about these feelings, and just being glad that I still have my best friend after this. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

About a week before Regionals, Blaine starts acting weird. I mean, we still hang out and stuff, but he seems more jumpy, more…nervous I guess. Whenever I turn over to look at him, he seems to be looking away, and when he does look over, we lock eyes for no more than a second and he just looks away again, all flustered. I guess it's just the impending competition happening.

The day before Regionals, I get about fifty texts, all within a half hour span, and of course I was in class so I could not check during. The bell rings at the end of class, and as soon as I whip out my phone from my pocket, it rings. I see _Dad_ on the caller ID. That's weird. He never calls during the day except for an emergency. I get worried as I run to a quiet spot outside and pick it up.

"Hi Dad. Is everything all right?" I say worried.

"Yes. Actually, everything is fine." he says. I stand there, not speaking, wondering why he called.

"Karofsky was expelled for good."

My heart skips a beat and a smile creeps up on my face.

"You mean, for GOOD, for good? Like, he can not appeal again and come back?" I ask in a fluster.

"Yes. He was caught spray painting derogatory messages in the choir room. Very, _very_ bad messages that you would really be offended by." I feel a swoop in my stomach by that. I know that he is conflicted but will be ever stop?

"Yeah, Coach Sylvester caught him. She was furious, but I think it was because it was _very _close to her trophy. Figgins knows of the first time and agrees that this time it is permanent. Karofsky also has a restraining order and can not come within 300 feet of the school. After everything that happened to you and especially after the comments he made, he was deemed a threat. He can never torture you at school again." my dad says happily.

I am just speechless. It was all so much to process.

"Are you there son?" he asks.

"Uh-Yeah. Just- just so much to process at once." I say.

"I know it is. But I knew that you would want to know, so you can make this decision."

"What decision?" I ask.

"Well, if you want to go back to McKinley or not." my dad says. I really did not think of that.

"Oh." I say, mouth going dry. I really did not think of that. I just don't know. I lick my lips.

"Uh, can I get back to you. Just so much in so little time. I need to process it all." I tell him.

"I understand. Just tell me when you figure it out ok? I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok. Thank you dad. I love you."

"I love you too kiddo. I'll let you go ok?"

"Ok, I will call later. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

Karofsky is gone.

I can go back to McKinley.

I can be safe again.

I need to think. I need to talk this out.

I need help.

I send a text and make my way to the senior commons. There was a half hour until Warblers rehearsal, so I had time to kill and a room that's usually empty until five minutes prior.

About five minutes later I am sitting at my usual couch in the commons where I hear the door open, and see Blaine walk in.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." I say standing up.

"Anytime. What's up?"

"I need your help." I say.

"Okay." He says as he takes his spot next to me in the couch as I sit again. I take a deep breath, and lean my head against the back of it.

"Karofsky is gone." I say. I hear his breath hitch and I take my head off the back. I look at him with his mouth slightly agape.

"Oh." he manages to say, with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah. He was caught spray painting the choir room. From what my dad tells me, he wrote some really nasty things. He got expelled. This time, for good. He also can not be within 300 feet of the school either." I say. He still is digesting all of this, but I know what ultimately he is thinking.

"I can go back to McKinley." I say looking at him. He looks at me with those eyes of his, I can see the sadness behind it, maybe even tears if I look hard enough.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asks.

"That's why I texted you. I need your help. I don't know what to do. You always help me think these things through and this time is no different." I say. He looks out towards the window.

"What are you thinking?" I ask.

"Well, maybe you should compose things you miss from McKinley, then what you would miss here. You can start there." he suggests.

"Good idea." I say standing up and pacing across the room.

"Well, with McKinley, I missed being as close to my family, I miss my friends without a doubt. I can't hang out with Mercedes that much, and I think I actually miss Rachel as well, considering." I say looking back at him with a mock face of disgust on his face and a small laugh.

"And I do miss New Directions. They gave me a lot of the confidence I have about myself and my talents, and no matter what, they are like a family to me."

"Ok, and what about Dalton? What will you miss about it here?" Blaine asks, getting off the couch and walking towards me by the window.

"Well, there's the actually challenging classes, the Warblers, the gourmet coffee in between classes…" I say with a chuckle. He stands next to me, looking out at the window.

"Anything else?" he asks, turning his head, looking at me.

"Well…" I say with a small blush.

"Well…what?" He says with a smile.

"Well…there's…you." I say looking at him, into his captivating eyes. I see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Me? Why me?" he asks.

"You're the one that has helped me the most. You helped me find the courage I needed to stand up for myself and my friends. You're my best friend. It will hurt to know that I will not see you everyday. I…" I start, but then stop. I can't say it. If he forgets that he said it, then he just does not feel the same way. What's the point?

"You…" he says with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Never mind." I say, shaking my head, walking back towards the couch.

"No. Go on. What were you going to say?" he asks, following me.

"Never mind! It's not worth it Blaine. It's just not. It's worth it." I say, annoyed and depressed.

"It might be if you actually told me!" he retorts with a slight tone of anger.

"No!" I said, turned around to face him. "You might forget this as well!" I say with anger.

"Forget what Kurt? Maybe if you actually say it, you might be surprised!" he spits out. He inches closer, our faces mere inches apart.

"Yeah, because you _totally_ remembered the fact that yo-" I get cut off when I hear the door start to open. We quickly step back from each other and put on a face and get through the rehearsal.

After rehearsal, I get into my car and drive. I just drive. When I need to think about things or get away from it all. I need to think about everything: Dalton, McKinley, Blaine. What do I need to do?

As much as I love being at Dalton, going back to McKinley will save dad and Carole so much money. They could save up and still go on their honeymoon if they want. And I really do miss New Directions and being close to everyone, at least in the loop a little sooner. Plus, I can dress normally again. Lastly, Karofsky is gone. He can't torture me anymore. And I know that those meatheads that hung with him will not even THINK about messing with me if they don't want to end up like their friend.

But then I think about Dalton; the beautiful campus, the challenging classes, the zero-tolerance policy. _Blaine_.

What to do? I can stay and keep it the way things are. Or I can go back. I could be risking a slushie facial every now and then or a hateful comment, some of things I escaped from.

But my friends are there, New Directions. Even with Lauren part of the group, it seems like they are closer than ever. And I will not lie, I miss their dynamic with me, when we perform. Plus, it will save dad and Carole so much money.

I think I can handle a slushie facial now. My short time here has changed me. I am more confident, I am more proud.

I am not afraid anymore.

I sigh a sigh of relief as I get home, streetlamp on in front of the house when I get there. I walk in and I automatically go to dad and Carole's room. They are laying there, watching TV in bed, door open. I knock to catch their attention.

"Hey Kurt. How was school?" Carole asks.

"Fine." I say. "Dad?" I call out. He changed the focus of attention from the TV to me.

"Yeah kiddo?" he asks.

"I want to go back to McKinley." I say with confidence…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, THANK YOU! Over 2,000 hits and more alerts and favorites! It makes me happy to see that this, at first, one-shot is going to be a four or five parter! So thank you! I am so glad that you guys like this chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot and am very excited to write the rest.**

**I do have to warn you, there are minor spoilers for th Regionals episode, and speculation on some. Also, I added a few people from a fic we all know and love. Extra brownie points if you can spot them and I assure you, once they were done, I did return them to Warblerland, I assure you. (much love to CP).**

**So here it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

**~B**

**P.S.: If you are on Tumblr, follow me! dadiva18**

**P.P.S.: Still unbeta'd I apologize for any typos.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. If that was the case, I would be going to Gay Hogwarts and already have had a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a cat and dog, while enjoying my very happy marriage to Darren Criss. ;D**

I wake up at 6:30am, a half hour before my alarm went off. Well, it's not I got any sleep. I was tossing and turning all night thinking about everything that is and will be happening. I decided that I am going back to McKinley, I will have to break the news to not just Mr. Schue and New Directions, but the Warblers as well, and I am fighting with Blaine.

And to top it all off, today is Regionals.

I take a shower and get dressed into my uniform, most likely one of the last times I will be able to, and I make my way out, grabbing an apple for food. As I drive to Dalton, My mind is just engulfed with the daunting task ahead of me, today of all days. I mean, it's not like I have a solo or anything. I am just doing what I usually what I do, sway and sing in the background to Blaine's solo. I mean, it's not bad. I love hearing him sing. I listen at times and pretend he's actually singing to me. I sigh.

_Blaine_. What am I going to tell him? How am I going to be able to tell him that although I will miss him, I am leaving him and Dalton? How will I tell the Warblers that I am going back to McKinley and New Directions? How am I going to get through today? I just have no clue.

I arrive at Dalton with most of the Warblers hanging around their cars, waiting for the bus to drive us to the competition. I park in my usual spot (like most occasions, it is next to Blaine's car), and as I turn off the engine I take a deep breath. Let's hope I can get through this day.

I get a few a few greetings of "Morning." as I walk towards the group hanging around Wes' car, where him, Davis, Jake, and Blaine are chatting away.

"Morning everyone." I say as I arrive. They all return with half-sleepy greetings. Clearly the coffee in their hands have not kicked in yet. I just get a soft "Hello." from Blaine. I look over at him and he has this look on his face that I can not decipher. Maybe he already figured it out. Maybe he's still mad at me from yesterday.

By some sort of magic spell, or just an unknown cue from someone, Wes, David, and Jake excused themselves to talk to a few other Warblers, leaving Blaine and I alone. We stay silent for a very long moment, not looking at each other. I can't keep this up, being mad at him. I look up at him, already looking at me. We lock eyes for a moment, a brief one before he speaks.

"You're going back, aren't you?" Blaine says quietly.

"Am I that easy to read?" I ask.

"Yes. You just did not have that usual swish in your step when you walked out from your car. I just knew that you made your decision." he says in a defeated tone.

"It's not that I'm not going to miss it here, miss you," I say, walking a few steps closer to him. "It's just, I need to do this. I need to do this for my dad, Carole, Finn, my friends with New Directions," I look at him, his head lowered. "and most of all for me. Blaine, remember that one word that you kept telling me? The word that you kept texting to me? The word that I had a small collage of in my locker before I came here?" I ask.

"Courage." Blaine softly answers. I reach over and rises his face with his chin. I forgot that all the Warblers were around. It was just the two of us.

"Exactly." I say looking into his eyes. "You have shown me courage, Blaine. And because of you, I have that courage to go back to McKinley. I have the courage to go back and face my problems head on without fear. And it was all because of you." I say, letting go of his chin, giving him a small, yet genuine smile. "And to also to apologize about yesterday before rehearsal." I say quickly. He steps back a step and looks at me.

"Kurt, I-"

"No. Let me finish. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were trying to help and I had a moment of weakness. I am just not ready yet, Blaine. I am just sorry." I say genuinely.

"No Kurt, I should be the one apologizing." Blaine says.

"What? No Blaine it should-"

"No." he cuts me off. "I should be the one apologizing. I should not have pried yesterday. I was angry about something that has been bothering me the past week and instead of facing it head on, I kept it bottled up and it caused my outburst. Between that and you thinking, well, now, deciding to go back just made me act like that. I'm sorry. I'm just…going to miss you Kurt." he says, inching closer to me.

"I'm going to miss you too Blaine." I say, inching closer. Just as we were about to meet, we hear a call to all Warblers to hurry up, that we are boarding the bus. We break apart. Blaine can clearly see how red I am turning and I see the pink in his cheeks.

We decide to sit together on the bus, singing show tunes, and watching a couple of episodes of classic NickToons on his iPhone (I particularly liked singing "Killer Tofu" then the rest of the Warblers joined in at one point, making harmonies and beats on the spot). About half way through. Blaine gets a text and stops the video to text back. I try to look over his shoulder, but he pulls his iPhone closer to him, telling me that it's top secret. I raise an eyebrow as turn around and start chatting with Reed and Evan, two Warblers who is sitting next to us on the bus. I end up just talking to them for the rest of the commute.

We arrive at the theater where the competition is and I smile when I see the Lima Public Schools handi-capable school bus in the front of the building as we pass by it and park the bus. We get into the venue and grab the program. We are second to last, after Oral Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline (New Directions was last), and there was about 45 minutes before Oral Intensity was slated to perform.

I hear a yell from across the room "Kurt!". I turn around to see one Rachel Berry jumping up and down, arms flailing her arms. I stride over to here where she engulfs me in a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." I say as she squeezes the air out of my lungs with her hug.

"I just wanted to catch you up and drag you to the rest of the group. They are dying to see you." Rachel says. I raise and eyebrow.

"And I do want to apologize. You were right. But, it did help me with my creative issues with writing it. Actually, Mr. Schue is letting us perform it!" Rachel says excitedly as she starts dragging me to the equally excited group all girls in blue, and guys in their black suits.

"That's great Rachel!" I say as I get to New Directions, all with open arms, engulfing me with hugs and kisses on the cheek. I catch them up on things (except for going back, not quite yet ready to tell everyone.) and after a bit, I steal Mercedes. I walk her over to a corner. Of the crowded room.

"Did you get any of my texts yesterday? About Karofsky?" Mercedes asked in a whisper.

"Yes. Just as I was about to answer them, my dad called and told me everything. He told me what happened to him and what he got. He also gave me a decision to make." I say. Mercedes gives me that knowing look.

"I have thought of it and I made a decision." I take a deep breath. "I decided to go back to McKinley." I say. She immediately engulfs me into a huge hug.

"Ohmigod Kurt! I am so happy! Are you sure though? What about the Warblers? What about Blaine?" Mercedes asks letting go of her death grip on me.

"I already told him and explained why. He understands. I told him that it was not for him, I would not have the courage to go back." I explain to Mercedes. She gives me another knowing look.

"Yeah, but…what about you two? Are you two.."

"No." I say cutting her off. "But though we were _pretty_ close to something this morning after we told each other that we would miss each other. _This_ close Mercedes." she gives a small excited squeal and then gives me another hug.

"Oh babe," she says "I have seen you two look at each other. It's going to happen. More sooner than later. I am sure of it." she says with a smile. The lights blink on and off to call 5 minutes before things start. We both give each other a hug.

"Break a leg." I say and she returns the gesture. As she starts to walk away I call her over one last time.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Don't tell anyone yet. I just told you. I am not ready to tell the rest of New Directions yet. I have to still tell the Warblers first." I tell her in a serious tone. She zips her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me, Boo." she says with a wink before she runs inside the auditorium. I walk in and get flagged down by Blaine who is saving me a seat. I sit just as the lights dim to start the competition.

While the group was run by Sue Sylvester, yes, dancing is great, in typical Coach Sylvester style, but she is no music teacher, therefore vocals are lacking immensely. After they are done, we walk into the Green where we warm-up and get ready for our performance.

As we warm-up, I notice Ethan, the soloist for _Blackbird_ start to crack. By the end of a couple of warm-ups, I can her him strain and croak at notes he would easily hit. We all look at him with worry. "I don't think I can do this." he whispers to the group. Worried chatter and murmurs turn into slight pandemonium. Wes calms us down.

"Ok guys, we need to calm down and troubleshoot. Who here can sing this solo? Blaine?" Wes asks to him.

"No. While I can get some, it is slightly out of my range." he says seriously.

"Ok, anyone else? Reed? Evan?" Wes asks. They both shake their heads. Ethan starts trying to whisper something. Wes quiets them down.

"What Ethan?" Wes asks.

"What about Kurt?" he weakly whispers. I turn a slight shade of red, and the butterflies in my stomach awaken.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I have not practiced this-"

"But we know you know the song." Jake chirps. "And we know that you can hit the notes. Please Kurt, for us?" Jake asks. I feel all eyes on me. I look around and see Blaine's look on his face mouthing one word: _courage_. I swallow and take a deep breath.

"Yes. I'll do it." I say. A burst of cheers erupt in the green room. Wes again calls us to quiet down, because there is a performance going on. He tells us of the slight changes to the song to accompany my voice perfectly.

We hear the applause from the crowd signaling that Vocal Adrenaline is done. Oh crap. We walk into the wings as the crew moves the seems like overly-elaborate set that Vocal Adrenaline used for their performance. My last performance as a Warbler and I get a solo at the last minute. Now how I really wanted to go out, but I guess this will have to do. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Blaine.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" I ask as he takes a few steps to stand right next to me.

"No. And you are not going to be the first one." He says.

"No, I think I will be. I don't think I can do this. What if I mess up? What if I forget the words, or I crack on stage or-" I get stopped by a pair of lips on mine. I am just thrown off by the sheer surprise. But then my mind goes into overdrive. _Ohmigod Blaine is kissing me! Oh my Grilled Cheesus!_ Before my mind even finishes the reeling, he breaks the kiss. I just stand there, shocked from the sheer…well, shock of it all.

"What- What was that?" I stammer.

"Courage." he tells me in a heartwarming tone and a smile that is turning me into a puddle of goo. "I have been wanting to do that since the party. God, Kurt." he says in a fluster. His cheeks are pink, his lips are slightly swollen, and he is smiling from ear to ear.

"I thought you didn't-"

"I do. It took me a bit to, but slowly but surely it came back to me. Everything. How you dragged me to your vehicle, how I thought you were feeling me up, me playing The Quiet Game up to your room, I remember it all." he said with a giggle.

"Oh," is all I can muster up to say.

"I meant it all, Kurt. It should have been you, not Rachel. I'm sorry. I guess I was hoping that I could spin it and land it on you. Forgive me?" Blaine asks. Reach over and give him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You so are." I say with a smile. He squeezes me tight, like he does not want to let go. The lights dim on the stage signaling to get on. Being the soloist of the first number, I have to wait until the rest of the group goes on, then I walk on. He lets go and gives me a peck on the cheek. Before he fully lets me go, he pulls in close to my ear.

"Oh, and what I said before I went to sleep? Yeah, that too." he says with a wink before running on stage.

So here I am. Standing in the wings. Waiting to sing my first and last solo for the Warblers at Regionals. The guy of my dreams just indirectly told me he loved me right after he gave me my first real kiss.

_Oh, Grilled Cheesus_.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can do this. I'm Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I can do this.

Courage.

I open my eyes and walk on stage, taking my position as the Warblers start the opening to _Blackbird_. I take one more deep breath before I step forward and take my starting breath before I sing.

I can do this…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. First of all a huge THANK YOU to all they have reviewed, Favorited, alerted, and read this fic and for having it at almost 4,000 views! I am very flattered that you all like this story!**

**Second of all, I do not need to tell you how crazy happy I am about Original Song. It is my new favorite episode and one of the biggest reasons is because of our favorite couple. If any of you have seen the video of the guy flailing and jumping on his bed, yeah, that was me in my common room at school, dancing and flailing around while squeeing very loudly.**

**Now about this story. Since it is now after Original Song, everything else will be A/U (duh), and I got to use some stuff from the episode within this chapter. I also thank all of you for waiting patiently. Again, I am just an extremely busy Junior in college (taking 24 credits worth of classes at 18 credits) so my schedule is crazy busy, and I thank all of you with being patient. There is one more chapter after this, the epilogue. So technically this is the end of the story, but there is one chapter left. When it will be published, I have no clue. This week was break, and then I jukp into end-of-the-semester craziness as well as THREE straight weeks of performances for me. So I ask you to please be patient as I finish my semester and I promise that I will update as soon as I can.**

**I also quickly borrowed yet again a couple of characters from _Dalton_ and I promise that they are now back and safe. *patiently waits for newest chapter from CP***

**One again, I apologize for any typos, since this story is unbeta'd.**

**Thank you guys so much again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**~B**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Glee_ or any of its characters or actors. If that was the case, Darren would be mine. End of story.**

"I'm bored. Let's see who won huh?" the over-intoxicated woman slurs as she takes out the paper from the envelope. As I stand there next to Blaine, I am freaking out. Were we good enough? Did I mess up my solo? What if Sue wins? It will not ruin us the Warblers but New Directions as well. I hold my breath.

"The New Directions! You're going to Nationals in New York!"

Screams of delight come from next to us as New Directions celebrates. I look over at Blaine who just shrugs a sympathetic shrug. I go over and hug Mercedes, Rachel and the rest of New Directions as Blaine shakes Mr. Schu's hand in congratulations. We walk off the stage and onto the bus for the ride back to Westerville. I can't help but smile as I notice that the whole way to the bus and to Dalton, Blaine never lets go of my hand...

* * *

_So won't you come and Raise Your Glass for me?_ The song ends and the audience cheers from the applause. We run off stage in a high from our performance. I immediately get engulfed in a hug by Blaine the second I am off stage.

"That was amazing Kurt!" he says with a thousand-watt smile. I look at him, smiling ear-to-ear, and all I want to do is kiss him again. I see him lean in and just as I was about to feel his lips on mine again, I get bombarded by Warblers on all sides with hugs, pats on the back, high-fives and shouts of delight with the performance.

"Guys, guys, guys. Calm down, I thought I did fine. I was a nervous wreck."

"You certainly did not sound like one." Jeff said.

"Fantastic." Wes says.

"Brilliant." David calls.

"Better than me." Ethan calls out, with no strain on his voice at all. I open my mouth.

"Ethan! Why did you fake it? It was your solo!" I tell him.

"Yeah, but I have more opportunities for solos. This was your first and last time you will do a solo with us. We had to do something to let you go out on." Ethan says with a smirk. The rest of the Warblers nod in agreement. I turn to Blaine who has already turned a shade of scarlet and has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"But Blaine, why-"

"Because I know that you do not want to cause trouble or cause anything that would effect the group dynamic. So I put it upon myself to tell the Warblers. They understand and support you. Right guys?" Blaine says to the rest of the group who agree. I smile at the dark haired boy and the group of guys around me, and I feel so grateful to just be in this group.

"Thank you guys. It pains me to go, but I have to do what I have to do for my family. I am so grateful that I was able to be part of this group. You guys are absolutely fantastic and I promise that I will still go to all your performances and competitions." I say.

"Yeah, that's because lover-boy over there is still in the group." I hear Evan call out followed by general chuckles from the group.

"God, are you two dating _yet_?" Reed calls out.

"Just kiss already! I already lost $20 because you did not hook up before Regionals." David calls out. I look over at Blaine who is redder than a fire hydrant. I raise an eyebrow.

"Should we?" I say with a sly tone. He looks at me with a look that makes my knees turn into jelly. He looks at the group then back at me.

"Nahhh. They are not worthy. Come on, let's talk." he says grabbing my hand and leading me out of the backstage area and into the parking lot outside.

"Don't follow us." Blaine calls behind him. I hear groans from the collective group as the door closes. We walk beyond the parking lot to a grassy patch beyond it under a tree. The early-Spring sun is warm compared to the slightly chilly breeze that blows gently every few minutes. I seem to notice that as we walk towards the tree that he has yet to let go of my hand, and let me tell you, it feels great.

We stand there, hands still intertwined, in silence.

"So..." Blaine breaks the silence.

"So..." I nervously giggle.

"You really were amazing." he says.

"Thank you. You were great as well. You might have taught P!nk a lesson, it was that great." I say.

"Thanks." he says with a slight blush in his cheeks. Silence again. What to say?

"Blaine..." I start, letting go of his hand, stepping away a couple of steps. I look down at a dandelion in the grass.

"Yes?"

"What you said- what you said earlier, backstage...did you mean it?" I ask him, my heart pounding in my chest, focusing on the dandelion. I start rambling, slightly pacing, arms flailing. "Like really? Do you really mean it? Because I don't think that I can handle if you were lying, Was it so I could calm down before I went on? Are the rest of the Warblers in on this-"

"Kurt..."

"Were they playing along? Because I can't handle something like that,"

"Kurt..."

"...especially after what happened that night-"

"KURT!" I hear Blaine yell.

"What?" I spin around to see him inches next to me.

"Oh, hi." I say nervously taking a small step back.

"Hi." he says with a slight giggle. He reaches out and grabs my hand again.

"Kurt." he says. I look at him.

"Yeah?" I answer. He looks at me with a heart-warming look in his eyes and smiles.

"I promise. I have meant everything I said. I did not lie when I said that I remember what happened after Rachel's party."

"Oh." I say, my cheeks turning pink. He takes my other hand.

"I mean it. Every action I may have done, any word I may have said, even if I was half-asleep and sobering up at the time." he laughs. I giggle.

"You move me, Kurt." he says looking into my eyes. "I knew that there was something the moment we met that day at the staircase. You had that...aura about yourself that I found mesmerizing. You are sweet. You are kind. You are funny, talented, fashionable, adorable, handsome. I mean, come on! How could I _not_ fall for you." he asks, blushing.

"Wait...so...you really do-?" I ask, in shock.

"Well...yeah." he says letting go of one of my hands to rub the back of his neck.

"Please don't judge me..." he says. I give him a look.

"Okay, you can judge me." he says, turning a deeper shade of pink, still rubbing his neck.

"I think it's adorable." I say, grabbing his arm, then his free hand. "I think you're adorable." I tell him. He smiles at me.

"Everything about you is nothing short of adorable. The way you get into a song when you sing, the way your hair curls when the gallons of hair gel starts to wear off, the say you lick the coffee off of your stirrer when we get coffee." I chuckle. He smiles.

"And most of all..." I let go of one of his hands and lift up his cheek, making him look into my eyes. "...is the way you look at me, the way you make me turn into a puddle of goo every time you look at me or even when you walk into a room." I smile.

"Blaine, I fell for you the first moment I saw you. I fell even harder a few minutes later when you sang to me. I thought to myself _Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever_. You make me feel good about myself. You have given me confidence. You have given me the courage I need to get through the day. You make me _happy_. How can I not fall in love with the guy that does that?" I smile. He looks at me in a way that I have not seen before, like he is seeing me in a new light, like he's picturing a future with us. He then breaks out into this shy smile.

"You really-" I cut him with me jumping on top of him, toppling him on the soft grass and crashing my lips on his. I have been wanting to do that for _months_. At first he didn't do anything, he is just frozen. I then feel him snaking his arm around my waist, pulling me closer, his other hand on my cheek, him tilting his head to get better access. He opens his mouth and I seize the opportunity, slipping my tongue in his mouth. _Cheesus_ this feels so good. I get caught off guard when he grabs my waist and flips us over so he is now on top of me. I chuckle softly as he looks at me.

"I love you." I hear him softly say with a smile that leaves me breathless. I can't help but smile a thousand-watt while.

"I love you too." I breathe out as he dives in and attacks my mouth with his. So here we are, on the grass, exploring each other. I could not have it any other way.

The sudden feeling of vibration on my hip, startles us. We break our kissing as Blaine checks to see he has a text message. He looks at it and chuckles.

"What?" I ask. He just smiles as I see the text from Wes:

_Will you guys stop sucking face for one moment? 1.) New Directions is about to go on and 2.) You are going to get grass on your uniforms._

Blaine looks behind him to see Wes, David, and the rest of the Warblers smashed up against the window, looking out to where we are. We both give the group death glares and they immediately step away, giving us kissy faces and winks as they get out of view. We both laugh as we both turn a shade of scarlet.

"Come on," Blaine says getting up and reaching out a hand. "we better get inside before they think we are doing something more..." he says wiggling his eyebrows. I hip him when I get up. As we walk back to the building, our hands stay together, fingers intertwined...

Wes and David are some of the last people to exit the bus.

"Should we wake them?" David asks Wes.

"Well, yeah. They both have to get home. Whether they go to the same place or not, is all them. They both had a pretty exciting day." he smiles. "Which reminds me..." Wes says holding out his hand. David groans as he fishes in his pocket and hands Wes a crisp $20 bill.

"I told you they would hook up at Regionals." Wes says slyly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...just wake up Sleeping Beauty and his prince." David says, before exiting. Wes softly chuckles as he looks at the two sleeping, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's head resting on top of Kurt's head. They both seem to be in a state of bliss, both sleeping soundly, smiles on both of their faces. He notices that their hands are held, fingers intertwined. _It's so nice to finally see both of them happy._ he thinks as he reaches over and wakes the happy couple up...


End file.
